bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 03
is the third installment in the ''Bladedance of Elementalers light novel series. It is also the final volume in the Areishia Spirit Academy Arc. Summary Chapters Prologue — Three years ago. Duke Fahrengart and a thirteen-year-old Ellis Fahrengart were in the venue for the Blade Dance, waiting for the match between Velsaria and Ren Ashbell to begin. He ordered his granddaughter to watch Velsaria's blade dance closely. When Ren Ashbell made her appearance, Ellis asked her grandfather who replied that she was an independent elementalist as well as being the same age as Ellis. The match began and Velsaria's elemental waffe, Silent Fortress, activated and immediately attacked Ren. However, she had disappeared only for her black demon sword to pierce Velsaria's armor, disintegrating it. It took a few moments for the crowd to catch up to the event. At that moment, the thirteen-year-old Ellis Fahrengart developed feelings of unimaginable admiration towards the «Strongest Blade Dancer». Chapter 1 - The Ojou-sama Who Woke Up Early Part 1 Part 2 Chapter 2 - Team Scarlet's Dash Part 1 Part 2 Chapter 3 - Claire's Birthday Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Chapter 4 - A Knight's Sincerity Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Chapter 5 - Sylphid Knights Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapter 6 - Security of Academy Town Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Chapter 7 - Valentia Holy Festival Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapter 8 - Ellis' Determination Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Chapter 9 - The Strongest Elementalist Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Epilogue Part 1 After being defeated by Kamito, Velsaria is sent towards the capital, escorted by the Spirit Knights. Having used the Cursed Armament Seal, she had committed a heinous crime. Apologizing to her sister, Velsaria charged Kamito with caring for Ellis. Kamito accepted this willingly and exchanged an inside joke with Velsaria, much to Ellis's dismay. After Velsaria departed, Ellis took the chocolates she had made for the Valentia Holy Festival and presented it to Kamito, as a "gift" for Ellis's approval of Kamito being a comrade of the Sylphid Knights. Part 2 Since they had defeated Velsaria, Team Scarlet had risen to the top, acquiring the qualifications to participate in the Blade Dance. Holding a party to celebrate this achievement, Kamito was frightened at how large the celebratory cake was. Aside from certain words that Est said, the party commenced when Ellis, decked out completely in formal wear (she was tricked again by Rakka and Reishia), arrived. Unfortunately, Kamito's compliment was taken as a declaration of war by the other girls who all began to forcefeed him the cake. In one week, the Blade Dance begins. Illustrations Vol 03 - 001.jpg|Page 1 cover. Vol 03 - 002-003.jpg|Page 2-3 illustration. Vol 03 - 004-005.jpg|Page 4-5 illustration. Vol 03 - 006-007.jpg|Page 6-7 illustration. Vol 03 - Table of Contents.jpg|Table of contents. Vol 03 - 023.jpg|Page 23 illustration. Vol 03 - 067.jpg|Page 67 illustration. Vol 03 - 117.jpg|Page 117 illustration. Vol 03 - 124.jpg|Page 124 illustration. Vol 03 - 143.jpg|Page 143 illustration. Vol 03 - 193.jpg|Page 193 illustration. Vol 03 - 199.jpg|Page 199 illustration. Vol 03 - 212.jpg|Page 212 illustration. Vol 03 - 233.jpg|Page 233 illustration. Vol 03 - 255.jpg|Page 255 illustration. Vol 03 - 260-261.jpg|Illustrator's afterword accompanying illustration.